Smile Away Reformatory School Sergeant
The Smile Away Reformatory School Sergeant is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode, Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. He was voiced by Clancy Brown. Role He is a gruff and stern drill sergeant (who controls the Smile Away Reformatory School and its prisoners). Though unnamed, the Sergeant poses a very real threat to Phineas and Ferb. He loathes imagination and creativity and, through his reformatory school, attempts to remove these things from the children that are sent to him. As such, he is a natural antagonist to the Flynn-Fletcher boys, who find themselves under his control when Candace Flynn finally succeeds in busting them to Linda, who sends them over to the school out of fear for their own safety after she and Lawrence discover that Candace was right all along. The sergeant does what he feels in his power to breaks the boys' will, and finally succeeds in doing so after subjecting them to punishments whenever they do something creative. When Candace feels sorry for her brothers, she decides to go and rescue them with Jeremy's help. They trick the Sergeant into believing it was an interview. When he realizes he was fooled, he decides to go after them. He then tries to trap Candace and Jeremy and recover Phineas and Ferb; however, he was interrupted by a giant robot spider, piloted by Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus, much to everyone's shock (including the Sergeant's). Perry would later set the giant robot spider back into ground, taking himself and Doofenshmirtz along with it. One of the spider's legs then swaps the sergeant away from the cliff, and he falls down to his death and a variety of strange events occur, including Linda and Lawrence turning into puppets and being controlled by Baljeet and turning into a puppet and being controlled by a talking zebra and Jeremy proposing to Candace. Just then, Candace wakes up and discovers that her succeeding attempt in busting Phineas and Ferb was all just a dream and told this the next morning to her family, including the part where Perry is a secret agent. However, the entire Flynn-Fletcher family ends up being taken away by soldiers, for Perry's cover has been blown (thanks to the dream) and that he needs to be relocated, much to his dismay. However, it is revealed that the episode's whole events was actually a nightmare that Perry was happening when he was sleeping, so it is unknown whether the Sergeant may be real or not. He was never seen again after this episode. Gallery 300px-SmileAwaySergeant.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Screenshot3333445.png|"They will be just fine" screenshot666666.png|The School Sergeant is Shocked at Baljeet's Hair. dont you eye ball me!.png|"Are you eyeballing me?" whatcha doin.png|"Watcha doing" evil2222222.png|Drill Sergeant's Evil Grin lalalalalalalalalalalala.png|lalalalalala yourtolate!!!.png|The Drill Sergeant catching the group before they can escape. LALALALALALALA!!!!tohisdeath.png|The Drill Sergeant screaming lalala as he falls off the cliff to his death. Trivia *He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who has voiced many other villains such as Lex Luthor from Superman: The Animated Series and Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants and would later go on to voice another Phineas and Ferb villain, The Regurgitator. *He is clearly based on Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from the 1987 film, Full Metal Jacket due to having a similar personality. Navigation Category:Military Category:Nameless Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:One-Shot Category:Slaver Category:Conspirators Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thugs Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased